Severus' Wish
by Snucius23
Summary: Severus is upset with his lover, Lucius. Is there anything Lucius can do to get Severus' forgiveness for his actions? Rated M for sexual content. It's my first fanfic and I'm not too sure about it, so reviews would be appreciated.


It was a cold and stormy night when Severus Snape heard a knock on his front door. He sighed to himself, getting up from his comfortable spot on his couch in front of the fire. He put down the book he had been reading and headed to the door. He opened it a crack and then sighed, opening it fully to allow the blonde man to step inside from the rain.

"Good evening Severus" the man said as he pulled off his cloak, hanging it on a nail in the wall. "And how are you this evening?" he asked, continuing into the house without invitation.

Snape sighed and followed after him. "Feel free to come in" he muttered sarcastically as they reached the room he had just vacated. "May I ask what you are doing here, Lucius?"

The blonde turned to him and gave him a sly grin and a wink before settling onto the couch and patting the spot next to him. Snape sighed and went to sit next to his lover, who wrapped his arm around the dark haired man. "What's wrong love?" he crooned.

Snape looked at his hands for a couple of minutes, not wanting to say anything, while Lucius trailed soft kisses over his jaw and down his neck. "Come on love. Tell me" he whispered.

Snape sighed again, resigned to tell the truth, even if Lucius would get mad at him. "What's wrong? This. You. It's all wrong" he said, looking towards the window, determined not to make eye contact.

Lucius pulled away, startled by the others words. "What do you mean? What did I do wrong? I thought you liked this. I thought you liked us" he said, nervously biting his lip.

Snape looked back at Lucius, trying not to be upset. "I do. I do like us. I love us. I love you. I don't like how you're dating though. Looking for another wife" he said, finally admitting what had been eating him up for months.

Lucius frowned, staring into the fire, watching the flames dance around, trying to come up with an answer. He didn't think it had bothered Severus that much. "Severus" he said, taking his lovers hand and squeezing it softly. "You know I love you. You know I love you more than anything. But I need a new wife for appearance sake. I can't just tell everybody I'm gay or Draco will get tormented at school and might not get a job after he leaves next year. And I can't stop dating. I'm in the prime of my life. People will get suspicious" he said, explaining himself for what felt like the dozenth time.

Snape got up, heading to the window, watching the rain as it ran down the glass. "I know" he whispered so quietly that Lucius could barely hear him. "I know why you're doing it, but it still hurts. You're dating others. I've only ever been with you. I don't care what others think about me. I know you have Draco to worry about. And I'm sorry you lost Narcissa, even if she didn't mean that much to you. But can't you see how it hurts me? You're going off and spending all your time with some girls. And one day you'll have a new wife. Who might not like me and might demand all your attention" Snape bit his lip, trying not to cry. "I could lose you over this. Just because you want a new lady for your manor" he said, his voice quivering slightly.

Lucius had been watching Severus as he spoke, but at the last sentence he looked away, gazing back into the fire. "I'm sorry" he whispered. "I'm sorry it hurts you, but I have to do it." He got up and walked over to Severus, wrapping his arms around him from behind, kissing his cheek. "Please don't hate me, love. I'd do anything for you. Anything. And you know it"

Snape stood quietly, snuggling in Lucius' arms. He always calmed down when Lucius held him like this. He turned his head and pecked him on the cheek, a plan formulating in his mind. "Care to spend the night with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I said I'd do anything for you" Lucius said, picking Snape up and holding him in his arms. He kissed him softly on the forehead before heading upstairs to the bedroom.

Snape cuddled in Lucius' arms, his arms wrapping around his neck as he was carried. He smiled as he was laid down on the bed and he pulled Lucius on top of him, starting to kiss him softly.

Lucius smirked a little, kissing him back. His tongue traced over Severus' soft lips before sliding into the man's warm mouth. He moaned quietly, his tongue twirling around Severus'. He ran his hands down Snape's sides and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Next he removed his own shirt and his mouth moved off of Severus' and down his lovers necking, kissing and nibbling gently.

Snape moaned at the biting, his hands gently scratching over Lucius' exposed back. His hands settled on the man's waist and he slowly started grinding his hips up into Lucius, grinning as he heard a moan escaping Lucius' mouth. He smirked and decided to put his plan into action. He held tightly onto Lucius waist, and rolled them over, taking control and biting his neck.

Lucius froze as they were rolled over and gasped at the bite to his neck before starting to fight back. After just a few seconds he had Severus pushed off of him and he was sitting up, glaring at him. "What the fuck are you playing at Severus?" he growled.

Snape shied away, perching on the edge of the bed, not looking at Lucius. "I thought we'd try something different" he said quietly. "You've never let me top. Twenty-three years... Not once. You said you'd do anything for me. Let me top" he said, looking back at Lucius, no expression on his face. He was just waiting for Lucius to leave or refuse him. He'd asked to top before, but he'd never been allowed.

Lucius stared at Severus before looking at his hands, fighting with himself. He'd never let Snape top before. He didn't want to be bottom. He never wanted to experience that. But he had said he would do anything for Severus. And he had meant it. If bottoming meant that Snape gave him a small break about dating around, maybe it was worth it. He sighed and looked back at Severus who was still looking at him and nodded ever so slightly. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Snape's jaw had dropped slightly as Lucius nodded, not expecting that, but he quickly recovered. He crawled back over to Lucius and kissed him softly, tangling his hands in his lover's hair, his teeth nipping at Lucius' lips. He then started kissing down Lucius' chest, licking it every now and then. His hands undid the other man's trousers and he slid them off, his tongue flicking over one of Lucius' nipples. He bit it gently, sucking on it as he pulled off Lucius' silk boxers.

Lucius let out a little gasp as the cold air hit his half-hard cock. He bit his lip, watching and feeling Severus' tongue trace over his other nipple and down his chest, dipping into his bellybutton. It felt strange, somehow alien. It wasn't the first time Snape had done this. Maybe he was just nervous for what was going to happen later. He still wasn't sure he'd made the right choice.

Snape could feel Lucius was tense, and frowned slightly, but didn't stop. He was determined to do this. He kissed down Lucius' shaft and nipped gently at his balls before kissing back up. His tongue started lapping at the head of Lucius' cock, a hand wrapping around it, stroking it gently. Within seconds he had it hard and he smirked. His tongue twirled around Lucius' head and his mouth slowly closed around the erection, sucking gently. His hands found the small vial of lube he'd kept in his trousers and he pulled it out, smearing some on his fingers. Snape lowered his mouth, humming gently around the massive prick in his mouth as his fingers moved up to circle around Lucius' entrance. He looked up at Lucius' nervous face before deepthroating him and shoving two fingers in at once.

Lucius gasped loudly, his hips jerking wildly, not ready for the penetration. All his jerking did was force himself further into Snape's mouth. He moaned at the warmth and started to calm down a little. He could feel Severus' fingers moving inside him and it made him squirm slightly. Snape was slowly scissoring his lover, trying to spread him wide. It was really difficult, Lucius was just so tight. He kept started bobbing his head on Lucius' cock, his tongue swirling around the shaft, trying to make the other man forget about the fingers in his ass. After a couple of minutes, Snape decided that was about as good as he was going to get so he slid his fingers out and pulled his mouth of Lucius' delicious cock. He hastily removed his trousers and boxers, rubbing his lube covered hand over his cock to slicken it up.

Snape loomed over his lover, one hand on either side of his body, looking down in his eyes. Lucius looked up, panic and nervousness easily read on his face. Snape tried to soothe him, pressing gentle kisses down Lucius' jawline as he started to nudge the head of his cock against Lucius' entrance. Snape pulled back from the kisses to look in Lucius' eyes as his hips thrust forward and in one quick movement, he was buried balls deep in his lover. The air was filled by Lucius' blood curdling scream as his hands fisted into the sheets. He'd been quietly whimpering before, but this felt like torture and he couldn't hold back his scream. Snape looked down at him worried and not moving. He remembered his first time and how much it had hurt, but it really looked like Lucius was going to lose it.

Snape didn't know what to do to ease the pain, but after a couple of seconds of letting Lucius get used to him, he started to move. He pulled out barely an inch and pushed back. The body under his shuddered and Lucius screamed at the pain. Snape whimpered quietly, loving the amazing tightness and warmth around his cock, but not loving the pain he could hear in his lovers screams. He grimaced slightly and moved again, angling his hips slightly differently and thrusting in again. Lucius screamed in pain, clutching the sheets, his eyes begging Severus to stop. Snape just kept moving, changing his angle with each thrust until all of sudden Lucius' screams turned to that of pleasure.

Lucius hadn't felt anything like it before in his life. It still hurt, but it felt so good. Snape must have hit his prostate, and he wanted it again. "More" he whispered. "More!" he demanded, moaning happily as Snape obliged. Snape kept moving slowly, wanting to build as much pleasure as he could. He started a steady rhythm, making sure to brush over Lucius' prostate with each thrust. His lips moved down and captured Lucius' in his own. Lucius' hands reached up, tangling in Snape's hair as he moaned and whined in Snape's mouth. Their tongues caressed each other as Snape increased his speed slightly.

Lucius gasped, all the sensations completely new to him. He pulled away from the kiss, his back arching slightly off the bed as his hand moved down to stroke himself. Snape watched, his eyes fixated on Lucius' cock as it was pumped hard and fast. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more erotic in his life. He bit his lip, starting to thrust harder and faster, egged on by the screams of delight that Lucius was emitting. Lucius was trying to stay in his right mind. His vision was blurred and his breath was ragged. Why had he never let Snape do this before? It was amazing. Fantastic! Oh fuck he wanted more! "More! Give me more!" he screamed.

Snape nodded a little, starting to thrust even harder, biting his lip hard in concentration. When Snape thrust as hard as he could, Lucius let out his loudest scream yet, his body tightening up as he orgasmed, his cum shooting out and covering his hand and chest. Snape moaned at the sight, and the tightening of his lover around his cock and thrust twice more before burying himself deep inside his lover and cumming hard.

Snape collapsed on top of Lucius' cum covered chest, panting heavily, his eyes closed. He was exhausted from his efforts and nervous about what Lucius would have to say. He knew it was the only time he'd get to do that, but he was hoping it hadn't been completely terrible for Lucius. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

As his breathing returned to normal he felt Lucius wrap his arms around him and he smiled, opening his eyes to look at his lover. Lucius smiled at him and kissed his nose. "That was amazing baby. Thank you" he said.

Snape's cheeks turned bright red. He'd never expected Lucius to like it much; in fact he had expected a telling off, or at least some sort of disappointment. But Lucius said it was amazing. He closed his eyes and snuggled in Lucius' arms and whispered, "I love you" before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Lucius was awake for a little longer, looking at Snape sleeping in his arms and running a hand through his hair. He was beginning to realize all the things he had missed out with Snape over the years. Why had it taken him twenty-three years to let this happen? Maybe Snape was right... Maybe he shouldn't be trying to find somebody else. He'd spent a lot of his time, most of his time, with Narcissa, even though he never really loved her. He'd always been in love with Snape. And Snape had been there. Snape had never left and hardly ever complained. Was it really fair for him to find a new girl? After all, he had just now realized he had so much left to do with Snape. So many things they had yet to do and try. He closed his eyes and kissed Severus' forehead softly. "You get your wish, baby. Lucius Malfoy is no longer on the market. He's done with the dating game. I love you" he whispered to the sleeping man before he too drifted off to the land of dreams.


End file.
